


Fake

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Forgiveness, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How stupid had he been to believe all the bullshit his "friends" had said to him all year?  It was all a lie.  He wasn't popular; he was just the awkward new kid from Wolverhampton that everyone was using for a laugh.  And it had gotten to his head, because Liam had acted like a dickhead towards anyone who hadn't been faking a friendship.  He was alone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> The way I wrote this, it would come somewhere near the middle of a story, but it does a fairly good job at explaining the general plot (as I have it now) on its own....would this be a story people are interested in reading? Let me know! Comments!

Liam ran outside before finally letting loose his tears. How stupid had he been to believe all the bullshit his "friends" had said to him all year? It was all a lie. He wasn't popular; he was just the awkward new kid from Wolverhampton that everyone was using for a laugh. And it had gotten to his head, because Liam had acted like a dickhead towards anyone who hadn't been faking a friendship. He was alone now. Through his tears, he hadn't noticed that he had been followed.

"Don't listen to them, yeah?" Zayn was suddenly beside him. "They're just assholes."

"Go ahead and say it," Liam mumbled. "I know you want to." 

"Naw, you didn't know any better, anyways."

"I should have listened to you," Liam almost felt worse having Zayn pity him.

"Well, yeah," Zayn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was, but Liam had been too dense to realize it. "But then you never would have found out for yourself. That's always the better lesson."

"Why are you even talking to me?"

Zayn looked confused. "'Cause you're supposed best friends just threw you for shit in front of the entire school and I know if it were me I’d want someone to come after me."

"Why don't you hate me? You have every reason to."

"Maybe, but I just can't. It's hard to hate you when you look like that," Zayn motioned to Liam's tear-stained face. "It'd be like hating a kicked puppy. Plus, I don't think you've been yourself since you moved here, and I've just been waiting to see the real Liam, not the douchebag you've been playing to try to impress those assholes."

Liam didn't know how to respond. He didn't deserve a second chance, especially not from Zayn. Zayn, who had been on the receiving end of many school-wide rumours; Zayn, who Liam had openly laughed at so many times to impress his friends; Zayn, who never once fought back when he was pushed into the wall; Zayn, who walked around with his head held high despite what anyone said to him. Zayn didn't deserve an ounce of all the shit he got, much of which had come from Liam in the past few weeks. 

"I'm so sorry," was all he could whisper. 

"Don't be," Zayn said easily. "I say we start over, yeah? Show everyone the real Liam and I'll be here for you."

"You know, you might just be the nicest person I've ever met." Liam surprised Zayn with a tight hug, which he eagerly returned. "Thank you."

"No more fake Liam?" Zayn asked.

"No more fake Liam," Liam agreed.

"Then lets go eat," Zayn led the way back to the building. "The lads are probably wondering where I've gotten to."

Liam nodded and followed close behind Zayn. He didn't deserve what Zayn was doing for him, nor did he know why the Bradford boy was doing it, but Liam was determined not to mess it up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me reviews with what you think! Should I write this one?


End file.
